


Holy Toledo

by Ladytalon



Category: Monster Makers, Mutant X
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Holy Toledo

  
  
Brennan crouched in the shadows beside the staircase as he heard footsteps approaching; moments later Mutant X's newest member appeared, flipping through a magazine as he walked past.

Tensing, he prepared to leap out and startle the other man. "Shalimar just made cookies if you want some," Jay said absently.

"How'd you know…?"

"What was the bet this time?"

"Ten bucks said you'd yell 'Holy Toledo' if I scared you," Brennan admitted.

Jay cocked his head. "If you want, you can try it again."

"Yeah, right."

"Well, there's always next time," Jay said encouragingly.

Brennan shook his head. "Yeah. Right."

  



End file.
